Crayton
If Setrákus Ra thinks it's going to be easy, he's got another thing coming. - Crayton after the Battle of Santa Teresa. Crayton was a Cêpan who was on the second ship to leave Lorien the day the Mogadorians invaded. He is the adoptive Cêpan of Ella, as Ella was just born when they left Lorien and had not been assigned a Cêpan yet. Personality and Traits Crayton's appearence was very similar to that of the regular Mogadorians, he has dark hair, bushy eye brows and a mustache covering his upper lip. The last time he is seen at the cafe, he is clean shaven and dyes his hair chesnut brown. Crayton is also known to be very tall. Because Ten never got to know her biological father she views Crayton as such. History Crayton was present when the tenth potential Elder was born, during the Mogadorians' invasion of Lorien. Crayton, Ella (mere hours old), two other Cêpan and many Chimæra boarded an old fuel run spaceship from a Loric museum and set off for Earth. It is unknown how exactly they made it to Earth. It is likely that they landed in Egypt as this is where their ship is hidden. The Power of Six Crayton travels to Spain with Ella, after successfully tracking Marina, Number Seven. He approaches Adelina but when she realises who he is, she sends him away. He realised that he can't take Marina away without her chest and send Ella into the Santa Teresa orphanage to find it. Meanwhile he tries to give Marina clues to reveal himself, openly reading a book with Pittacus in the title and speaking with Héctor Ricardo, but Marina confuses him for a Mogadorian and runs away. When the Mogadorians attack the convent, Crayton, Marina and Ella fight their way out and are driven to the lake by Héctor. There is a large battle with Mogadorians, Piken and Krauls - the group are joined by Number Six who manages to trace them. Héctor and a Chimæra called Olivia are killed but the group eventually defeat the Mogadorians. Crayton reveals that Setrákus Ra will be coming to Earth as the Mogadorians finally see the remaining Garde as a threat. The Rise of Nine Crayton, Marina, Ella and Six, board a plane to India where Crayton has read of a boy who can move things with his mind. Once in New Delhi, they are taken by a taxi driver and ambushed by a rebel group known as the Vishnu Nationalist Eight who take them to Number Eight. On the journey to the himalayas, they are attacked. Commander Sharma loses many of his men, including one traitor, and the group have to travel by foot. They finally meet Number Eight and prepare to depart. Eight takes them to the Loric cave in the peak of one of the mountains but they are once again ambushed, this time by Mogadorians. Death In the chaos of the Mogadorian attack, Crayton attempts to retrieve Marina and Eight's chests from the rubble when he is killed by a blast. Ella begs Marina to heal him but it is too late. Ella finds a letter in his jacket pocket which she eventually opens in The Fall of Five. Relationships Ella To Crayton, Ella is like a daughter to him. They had a big emotional connection, as he was Ella' Cepan. Marina Crayton saved Marina's life in The Power of Six. In The Rise of Nine, he tells her that he is technically her Cepan now. Six Crayton and Six don't know each other well. Eight Crayton had only known Eight for a few days, so he didn't have much time to know him. Trivia *He is the last Cepan to die. *He is the only Cepan to physically appear in two books. *He was not actually Ella' Cepan but was assigned in the middle of the battle on Lorien. Quotes (Add quotes here) Category:Cêpan Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Ella